Titan transformation
Titan transformation is an ability exclusive to members of the House of Mythos and descendants of Mythos' bloodline, in which the user transforms into a more powerful version of themselves. In this more powerful and primal state, the individual literally becomes the element the control. Achieving Titan form can only be done through the Orb of Mythos, the sacred relic to the Mythos family. Those who are able to achieve a Titan transformation experience an immense increase in power, invulnerability and flight. Those who successfully undergo Titan transformation will have "Titan" placed ahead of their name. For example, Azure would then be known as Titan Azure. Features Titan transformations give the user enhanced speed; increased strength; flight with some hovering abilities for individuals who do not already possess the ability to fly; and near invulnerability. Although, attacks from a powerful opponent, such as another individual in Titan form or super form, can affect them. Finally, Titan form's most important feature is the enhanced powers of the individual's unique elemental abilities such as Azure's lightning and weather powers and Umber darkness powers. However, elemental weaknesses are far more dangerous when in this form since the user's body is made up of the element. For example, Titan Garnett nearly melted Titan Sepia's stone body and evaporated Titan Sapphire's water body. Unlike super transformation, Titan forms do not require rings in order for continued sustainability. Instead, a specific item is used to imbue the user with an exponential amount of energy for sustained usage of Titan transformation and once that energy runs out, the individual severely burns out and is left greatly weakened, unable to reenter Titan form until they have recuperated. Energy can be re-imbued into the user while in a Titan form, however, maintaining the Titan form for an extended period of time can be damaging. Typical features in this form include the user taking a more immaterial form, in which their entire body is completely made up of the element they were born with. The color in which the element manifests affects the appearance, as Titan Azure is blue like her blue lightning. They appear far less physical and more like spiritual beings or specters and lack pupils of any kind. Users The only individuals able to use Titan transformation are the descendants of Mythos and member of his bloodline. Azreal the Dragon When Azreal the Dragon uses Titan transformation, he becomes Titan Azreal. His body is made up of flowing white flames that burn at an extreme intensity and his eyes glow gold. Upon achieving level 2 of titan transformation, Azreal becomes Whiteblaze Dragon. Azure the Dragon When Azure the Dragon uses Titan transformation, she becomes Titan Azure. Azure's body is made up entirely of lightning energy and his lightning and weather manipulation abilities receive a great increase in power. The lightning that makes up her body is a bright blue, though darker in the middle, and is easily attracted to any metal or machinery - which it can destructively short out - while her eyes glow a bright teal hue with no pupils. Upon achieving level 2 of titan transformation, Azure becomes Thunderstorm Dragon. Garnett the Phoenix When Garnett the Phoenix uses Titan transformation, he becomes Titan Garnett. His body is made up entirely of flames and his fire manipulation abilities receive a great increase in power. He remains his usual bright orange with the tips of his body in flames and his eyes glow bright purple with no pupils. Upon achieving level 2 of titan transformation, Garnett becomes Inferno Phoenix. Ghost the Rainbow Serpent When Ghost the Rainbow Serpent uses Titan transformation, he becomes Titan Ghost. His body is made up entirely of bright light energy while his eyes glow silver. Upon achieving level 2 of titan transformation, Ghost becomes Solar Serpent. Payne the Griffin When Payne the Griffin uses Titan transformation, he becomes Titan Payne. His body is made up of constantly moving air, allowing him to essentially disperse and reform his body. His eyes glow bright blue. Upon achieving level 2 of titan transformation, Payne becomes Hurricane Griffin. Pine the Yeti When Pine the Yeti uses Titan transformation, he becomes Titan Pine. His body is made up entirely of solid ice that emits a cold aura around it while he eyes glow purple. Upon achieving level 2 of titan transformation, Pine becomes Blizzard Yeti. Sapphire the Kelpie When Sapphire the Kelpie uses Titan transformation, she becomes Titan Sapphire. Her body is made up entirely of liquid and water manipulation abilities receive a great increase in power. Her center is a darker blue surrounded by a shade of lighter blue while her eyes glow a bright red with no pupils. Upon achieving level 2 of titan transformation, Sapphire becomes Tidal Leviathan. Sepia the Satyr When Sepia the Satyr uses Titan transformation, he becomes Titan Sepia. His body consists of rocks and his earth manipulation abilities receive a great increase in power. Bits of pebbles and dirt shakes off him whenever he moves and his eyes glow a bright gold with no pupils. Upon achieving level 2 of titan transformation, Sepia becomes Terra Satyr. Shamrock the Tree Nymph When Shamrock the Tree Nymph uses Titan transformation, she becomes Titan Shamrock. Her body becomes entirely made up of plant life, more so than it already is, and her eyes glow pink. Upon achieving level 2 of titan transformation, Shamrock becomes Evergreen Nymph. Umber the Black Dog When Umber the Black Dog uses Titan transformation, he becomes Titan Umber. Umber's body physically becomes dark, shadow energy and his darkness manipulation abilities receive a great increase in power. His general appearance is misty and black with swirls of dark purple energy while his eyes glow bright green with no pupils. Upon achieving level 2 of titan transformation, Umber becomes Twilight Shadowbeast. Other users It can be assumed that Hydra the Dragon was potentially able to attain a Titan transformation, as well as any others born into the Mythos line. However, as all current users are pure-blood Mythsetian, it is uncertain how interbreeding with the Mobian race will affect the inheritance of Titan form. Trivia *Titan Transformation is based on super transformation. Category:Transformations Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family